


Hydra's File

by winterandhonor



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Post - Winter Solider, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandhonor/pseuds/winterandhonor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve begins to read the file that Natasha gave him at the end of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hydra's File

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is terribly graphic, but be aware that it is very much non-con.

Steve sat alone in his apartment staring at the folder Natasha had given him. He wanted to know desperately what it said inside, but he could feel the warning she had given him niggling at the back of his mind. Sam sat across the table from him nursing a cup of caramel colored coffee.

“Hey man you don’t have to push yourself. I know this all has to be hard to deal with just knowing he is alive,” Sam said placing his hand on Steve’s wrist that tightly grasped the folder.

“I have to know Sam. I have to know what we are facing. What they did to him. I have to know,” Steve replied with steely resolve.

“OK. I’ll be here if you need to talk about it or whatever.” Sam gave him a reassuring smile and it calmed Steve’s nerves if only a tiny bit.

Steve opened the thick folder. It had endless reports in it. Thankfully all transcribed to English, probably for Pierce. They were clearly very thorough in their record keeping. The first page read:

 

James Buchanan Barnes                                                                                                                              

March 10th 1917

Codename: Winter Solider

_Note: Captain America_

 

 

The first page had a picture of Buck in sepia tones in his uniform. Clearly taken before he actually saw any combat action because he looked exactly like he had the night he left. Steve just stared at it for a moment running his fingertips over the image. Then he looked at the other image that was enclosed that lay at the top of the stack. It was of Bucky frozen in the cryogenic chamber they had apparently kept him in when he was not useful. That alone was enough to turn Steve’s stomach.

He pushed the stack across the table spread the paperwork out. It was heard to decide where to start. What was actually important and what was not. He picked up a page at random and began to read it. It was just information on Bucky’s holding conditions, and about the cryo process used on him. No more than two weeks at a time outside of stasis that paper had read. Steve closed his eyes and reminded himself he needed to know these things.

The next page was about the arm. This would be useful but in terms he couldn’t quite understand and clearly belonged with another several pages. He made a note to ask Tony to look at them. He would know what it meant and could help him figure out what it would mean for Steve potentially facing Bucky again in the future. He hated that, the thought of having to fight him all over again.

The next page was about the memory wiping process. It described the procedure in great detail and the affects it seemed to have. Steve searched through the papers to find the ones connected to his particular page. As he read over them they held reminds to whoever was mean to read them to always use a mouth guard on the subject to prevent him biting off his own tongue or destroying his teeth.

Reading any of this was heart rending for Steve. He could imagine Bucky strapped down and electrocuted over and over in order to force him to forget everything. The things he had done and they life they had shared before all of this misery.

As he moved on the next page his heart stopped.

 

_When the subject begins to ask questions discipline him. Resort to any means necessary in order to remind him of his place. The key to a compliant weapon is not simply upkeep of its mechanics, but always being in complete control._

 

 

What kind of things had they done to his friend besides steal his identity and his life?

Steve picked up a paper clipped group of documents. They seemed to be logs of some kind.

 

_June 15 th 1950_

_Today the subject refused to go into cryogenic state. He fought back against the doctor and his handlers wounding two men._

_They resorted to beating him until he stopped fighting back._

_He cried before collapsing._

_Still too weak._

Steve’s hands began to shake. As he skimmed the logs he realized pieces had been redacted, possibly because they were deemed not relevant enough for translation. He scanned over them before another one caught his eye.

 

_November 19 th 1963_

_Subject woke form cryogenic stasis today._

_He has been under too long._

_More than four years by the last records._

_After only a few hours outside the chamber he began to lash out and remember. He kept crying out the same name as we attempted to exam him._

_Steve is a very American name._

_He still remembers too easily._

_Was sent for immediate memory nullification._

 

 

Steve clenched his fists crumpling the paper. He wanted to rip it to shred as if that would ease the thought running through his head from what he had just read. There was still so much left.

 

_May 24 th 1967 _

_I believe we have found a good way of handling the solider that also give those working over him more authority so that he responds with fear._

_The subject was chained down at the time. His useful arm had been altered so as to cause him excruciating pain if he attempted to use it. This was all in the hopes of stemming some of his violent out lashes._

_One of the handlers was frustrated with the solider slipping quickly back into aggression after only a few days._

_He stated he would like to take some of his anger toward the Americans out on the only one we had access to._

_We allowed him to._

_He started by slapping the subject repeatedly in the face until his lip began to bleed, followed by his eyebrow splitting, and then his nose bleeding. After this punishment he cut off the subjects clothes._

_He proceeded to sexually use the subject. The subject tried to fight back but it caused him to eventually cry out in what was clearly pain._

_Afterwards the subject was offered up to any of the other handlers who were interested in breaking the subject._

_After another hour of this treatment the subject became unresponsive._

 

 

Steve rushed to the sink, and began dry heaving. Sam rushed up behind him.

“Woah what happened? What does it say?” Sam asked placing his hand on Steve’s back trying to calm him.

“Please tell me I’m wrong Sam. Please tell me how many years it has been since 1967,” Steve pleaded.

“Uh, about 47 years Steve, why?

Steve began to sob. He had not cried like this since he was a child. Not when his mother died, not when he woke up and realized everything he knew and loved was lost, not when Bucky died the first time.

“Why didn’t I go back for him? Why couldn’t I save him?” Steve chocked between sobs.

“Steve nothing that happened to him is your fault none of it,” Sam attempted to sooth.

“Why didn’t he die? It would have been better. It would have been better than this,” Steve regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth, but it felt true.

After he had calmed down some he sat back down at the table and buried his head in his hands.

“Sam,” Steve whispered, “I have to save him. I don’t care if he never remembers. I can’t leave him to this.”

Sam looked at Steve with sad eyes before saying, “Whatever it takes Steve I’ll help you. I didn’t know Bucky, but even who he is now...” Same trailed off before looking back at Steve and holding his gaze. “No one deserves to suffer.”


End file.
